Who I Am
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott wants to say a few things to the fan fic writers about their portray of him…and Kitty adds her vote too.


Who I Am 

By Nadja Lee                                     11/12/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe. After the movie.

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Guess

Summary: Scott wants to say a few things to the authors…

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is neh@post10.tele.dk.

Rating: PG-13

Sequel/series: Part of the Video RR on the DDFH list

For Autumn and Karen

*                    *                      *

The image is crystal-clear and in focus at once. We see a young man with red shades sitting behind a desk in a neat office. His hands are in front of him on the table and he's holding some papers. He looks like a man who has prepared a speech.

"Good evening, authors. Hank informed me that it was possible to talk with you all like this. Interesting. I'll love to find out how," Scott's eyes look up and down as if trying to examine the video camera.

"Hon…. remember why you wanted this," a sweet female voice from behind the camera reminds him. 

"Oh, yeah," he smiles warmly to the woman hidden from view. As he turns back to the camera his smile disappears.

"Authors, we need to talk. No, actually…I need to talk and you need to listen and listen good. Some of you don't like me…fine, being a mutant and an orphan I'm used to being unwanted but couldn't you at least make me resemble a human being?! I have feelings you know," in his agitation his voice has risen a note or two and he takes a deep breath to relax.

" Why do I always have to be the bad guy here? I have nothing against Rogue and Logan being together…"

"Ahem," comes the female voice from behind the camera.

"Okay. I love Rogue as a little sister and I want to see her safe but I respect her choice…."

"Scott," the voice now holds light amusement.

"Okay, okay………So I said the legal age for consent is 18. I just wanted to protect Rogue. Give her an extra year to be sure of her choice. Besides anyone who loves a younger woman…," his voice softens at this, "… would check it out themselves. I mean I did. Several times over."

"Scott!" the woman laughs and Scott does too before he sobers up and returns his attention to the camera.

"And then your image of me as being boring…where does that come from?! I'm a human being. I have a past that wasn't worth much and have given me my share of pain and scars, a present that have granted me the dream of love and unless a certain someone kills me again I also have a future. I happen to care for others and I don't want to see them hurt. Any of them. Certainly never Rogue, not Logan, not Jean, not even Magneto. Okay? Clear?!" Scott nods in satisfaction as he hopes everyone has gotten the message.

"Scott, remember the…" the woman begins.

"Of course, lov," Scott promises and blows her a kiss. Laughter is heard.

"About me and Jean………please, get over it already! We have been over a long time. And for the record…. I broke up with her. And I never was anyone's lapdog; especially not Jean's. I have a mind of my own, you know."

"Anything else?" The woman asks.

"Hum…doesn't think so."

"Okay, then *I* have a few complaints," the woman says and comes into view. She's a young beautiful woman with brown hair and a catlike grace. Scott pushes his chair back and motions for her to sit on his lap which she with a smile does and he hugs her close.

"First of all; be nice to my man. He has been through a lot and deserves a break. He's a great guy and I love him."

"Love you too, Kitty," Scott whispers and starts kissing her cheek, her neck and begins to go further down.

"Scott…. I can't concentrate here," she laughs as he continues kissing his way down and he plants a soft kiss on her neckline.

"Didn't you say you wanted to complain that Logan and Rogue gets to have all the sex in this house? So, let's show them we can make far more noise of our own."

"Not a bad idea…" she admits with a smile as he's now playing with his tongue over her skin until he catches her mouth.

They both seem to have forgotten the camera is still on in their desire and love for each other but as Scott has pulled her blouse off he draws her to the floor and only the wall and empty chair can be seen…but lot of noise can be heard.

The End


End file.
